Is a friend, is a foe, is something in between
by GreekHeroine
Summary: bad at summaries. Girl returning to Beacon Hills and runs into a friend who is also the True Alpha she's been hearing rumors about. Not sure what to do with that being she's on the run from something terrible coming. Post S3b, pre S4
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW BRUTALLY AND HONESTLY! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow I knew. Sixteen and walking in the woods on my own? It was bound to happen. What I didn't expect was to see more.

Seven of them. I could tell thier scent from a mile away. I didn't expect to find a pack this far north. Then again rumors had been flying like crazy about the small town.

Beacon Hills. And the mysterious new True Alpha.

I inhaled the scent. Power radiated off him but something darker too. No not dark as in hungry and vicious but soft and opening. Worse I recognized a scent I knew too well. Grief.

I blinked summoning my own powerful eyes and gazed upon the gathering.

The True Alpha- brooding and full of sorrow.

His Beta not by blood but by choice also drowning in pain.

Another Beta not of his who had collapsed on the ground near a memorial. He didn't even bother to hide his grief sobbing openly.

An older werewolf who barely masked his pain with anger as he shook with rage.

Two girls who's scents I didn't recognize also holding onto eachother bracing against thier powerful emotions.

Another boy stood vigil apart from the collective oddly not as much sorrow but more guilt radiated off him in powerful waves. Even stranger he smelled human where the rest of the pack did not.

I blinked again knowing that whatever had called them out to this spot and the small memorial that was set up was powerful. I couldn't disrupt that. It wasn't my place. I would wait till tomorrow to discover who had become the True Alpha.

* * *

As much as I despised it, I enrolled in the high school. The rumors had said he was young, only a teenager, so I figured it was the best way to find him. I walked through, taking in the familiar scents of anxiety, stress and playful banter. I sensed his power and walked down a hall, stopping in surpise.

No, it couldn't be.

Scott McCall.

The dorky asthmatic who tripped over a lacrosse stick more then swinging it?

The boy with the awkward looking chin and big brown eyes?

The boy who I had crushed on in middle school?

He was the True Alpha?

I looked on him with my own eyes, confirming his powerful scent and aura. It was true, Scott was the True Alpha!

I turned away quickly as others joined him at his locker. I recognized Stiles in all his spastic glory and Lydia in her perfectly cut outfit. Keeping my back to them and sensing them, I confirmed Stiles was human, but Lydia was one of the girls I hadn't recognized. I cocked my ear to them, eavesdropping.

"I don't know, you think he came back for Aiden?" Stiles asked.

"No, we left Ducaelion go. he wouldn't risk it," Scott countered.

Ducaelion? I wondered, I had heard he disappeared after his humiliating defeat in Beacon Hills. There wasn't much known to how or why, but this solved one issue and brought up another. Scott hadn't killed him, he couldn't have been a True Alpha then. But how had Scott evaded the Demon Wolf of all people?

"Aiden was in his pack, he must feel something for him dying. Right? Derek said losing a member of your pack was like losing a limb." Stiles said.

"We weren't like that. not with all of us Alphas," A new voice joined.

I snuck a peek in a window reflection, recognizing that tall muscular Beta who was on his knees last night.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked, concern in her voice.

"Whoever was there last night, I didn't recognize them. And I'm not leaving your side till I know your safe," Aiden snarled.

"It's Beacon Hills," Stiles shot back, "None of us are safe. Like ever! I mean hell with the Nemeton, who knows what'll be next!"

"You stress too much," Scott said.

"He just said he didn't recognize the scent. You know it's not a werewolf. What else could it be? I know, another mass murdering psycho!"

"No one is going to die. Not today," Lydia said.

"Thank you, see? Banshee prediction. Can't be that bad." Scott said.

I smiled to myself as I heard Stiles mutter incoherently and storm off. As the bell rang and the others left, I made sure to stay downwind in the hall. The last thing I needed was that Beta coming after me. He sounded protective, and dangerous.

As I doodled through the rest of the day's classes, I remembered what was said.

Lydia was a Banshee, no wonder I didn't know her scent. Although, now that I thought about it, she did have the sickly sour smell of a corpse clinging to her, regardless of the pound of perfume she wore.

The Nemeton, now that was an interesting title. I wondered if it was another name for the powerful center of energy that Beacon Hills rested upon. If that was what had drawn me here.

Aiden, the dead, I presumed that they held the memorial for and Ethan, someone he was extremely close with. They knew the Demon Wolf, they were Alphas. Somehow they had lost their status and now Ethan was left as a Beta.

I snapped my pen in half as the realization struck.

They were the Twins! A terrifying single beast made up of two werewolves! My God, I bit my lip, how the hell did someone kill one half of that monster?

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I walked out of the class, worrying about what I had gotten myself into. Hell, I still had no clue about the other two wolves and whoever that second girl was.

Just as I stepped into the hallway, I ran full force into, dropping my books and pens all over the floor. His scent flooded my nostrils and I glanced up to see a glimmer of red in his eyes.

"Roxanne?" Scott asked, shock in his voice as he accidentally inhaled my scent.


	3. Chapter 3

"You, you were in the woods," Scott declared in a whisper. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty room, "What the hell? What are you?"

"Me?" I huffed, "What about you? How long have you been a wolf?"

"Not long," he shook his head, "What are you even doing here? Last I saw you, it was 8th grade!"

"Ya," I nodded, "8th grade, when a psycho murdered my parents in cold blood and I got packed off to live with my aunt!"

"Ya, what are you doing back?"

"What do you think genius?" I asked, "True Alpha?"

"It's a recent development. You?"

I bit my lip and looked away. I couldn't tell him everything could I? Not yet, not until I knew who the rest of his pack were. He had friends with an ex Alpha, a dangerous one at that and a Banshee. Those were some serious red flags.

"Only three months before their murder," I said slowly, "It wasn't me that killed them though, I swear!"

"Prove it," he demanded, stepping back from me.

"Scott," I protested, knowing exactly why I couldn't.

"Show me your eyes, your real eyes."

"Scott..."

"Do it. Now."

Shaking, I closed my eyes and opening them to reveal the truth.

"Green?" He asked with confusion.

"Werecat," I answered, "Panther."

I closed my eyes, hiding the truth once more.

"It was you last night in the woods." He assumed as I nodded.

"I heard rumors. Rumors of a True Alpha. I thought I could come back."

"What about your aunt?" He asked, "Is she back? Does she know?"

"No," I shook my head, "That's why I need your help. They killed her, for knowing about me. And she didn't even know that much."

"Who killed her?"

"Who else?" I asked, my turn to be confused, "Hunters."

After a brief call to the rest of his pack and introductions, we set down to iron out the details.

"After Gerard, I thought we were done with the Hunters after us?" Stiles asked.

"The Argents," Scott corrected, "There's other families."

"I can't believe you took out The Alpha Pack and the Argents," I shook my head.

"Not to mention turning my ex into a lizard who killed people for some freak," Lydia added.

"And the Nogitsune," Kira added.

I shook my head, wereanimals were common, a kanima I could even believe but dark spirits and demon ninjas? That this girl was a kitsune? That was pushing even my believability.

"Look, we've had our wins, but not without our losses," Scott said, rubbing his tattoo on his bicep.

I noted to ask him about that later, I had always wanted a tattoo but couldn't make it last thanks to healing.

"We should call Argent," Stiles said, "Who better to tell a Hunter to stand down then another Hunter?"

"I can't," Scott said, "Not so soon after Allison."

"What's up?" A boy asked, coming into the room.

No, I noted the curly hair and strong scent, the first Beta from the night before.

"Hunters," Scott said, "Issac this is Roxanne, Roxanne this is Issac."

I nodded to him, noting red rimmed eyes and his sagging body. The boy hadn't been up to himself.

"Whoever these Hunters are, let's just take them down," Ethan growled, slamming his fist on the table, "I need to kill something anyway."

"We don't kill," Lydia said, "We talked about this."

"Lydia's right, killing won't do us any favors," Scott said.

"Run through this again for me Roxanne," Stiles asked, "I still don't get why Hunters would kill a human but leave a werecat alive. No offense."

"Didn't exactly have a choice," I muttered, as I repeated my story.

"I got bit by something here in town in 8th grade. Turned and learned as much control as I could. Hunters had come across some maulings and tracked it to us. They thought the werecat was my mom and killed her. My dad was just collateral damage. My aunt took me and I got control real fast. About six months ago, rumors started flying about Alpha Packs and True Alphas. Hunters were crossing my territory. I don't kill humans, or even hurt them. But werecats have a stronger hunger then most other wereanimals so I go after the wildlife, deer and stuff. I was on the run from them one night, they caught me in the woods and I thought I lost them over a river. I came home and my aunt saw everything. I sat her down and explained. She was horrified and tried to run. Hunters intercepted and-"

I gasped, the words were running together and I still couldn't finish the story without tears. I slammed my fist down on the table, leaving an indent as Scott calmed me.

"Ok, it's ok Roxanne, we're going to figure this out."

"A Hunter could be anyone," Lydia said, "There's no telling who could be after her."

"The Argents were new in town when they came here looking for Peter," Stiles said, "I bet whoever else is new is looking for her."

"Do you know how many new people move into Beacon Hills everyday?" Kira asked, "Especially with the Nemeton drawing new supernatural beings, there's bound to be countless Hunters as well."

"She's right," Issac said, "Which is why we need Argent."

"We can't ask him to do this," Scott said, "He's lost so much."

"We've all lost someone Scott!" Ethan roared, "And yet here we are! He's got no excuse!"

"Ethan," Lydia touched his shoulder as I saw fangs extending.

"Enough!" Scott commanded, "I'm not involving him! There's other ways to find a Hunter!"

"Like how?" I asked.

"By asking the one guy who knows more about the Hunters then us," Stiles said, reading his best friend's face, "By asking Derek Hale."

After countless fruitless attempts to reach the elder wolf, the last of the group from last night, Scott offered to walk with me. I had told him I had taken my aunt's money and got a small apartment on the other side of town.

"No thanks," I shook my head, "I need a run."

"A run?" He asked.

"It takes the edge off, I explained, "From the full moon. You simply cut loose in the woods. No people, no hunting, you just run."

"Sounds..."

"Weird?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fun," He smiled, my god, he looked like a puppy still.

"You haven't let loose have you?" I asked, "You're a True Alpha, and I can sense you're holding back everything."

"I'm worried if I shift, I won't come back."

"Why? Just use whatever made you human, same as before right?"

"Not that easy," he said, rubbing his tattoo.

"What is it?" I asked, "The tattoo?"

Scott glanced at it, not even realizing he'd been rubbing it and sighed, grief poured off him in a wave.

"Allison," he said, cracking on her name, "she was my anchor. She kept me human."

"She died," I assumed, "Fighting the Omry."

"Oni."

"Right."

Scott said nothing as he looked down, I knew how he felt. The pain of losing someone you loved, if only he knew the entirety of what had happened when I was moved away. If he knew what I had found and what I had lost, he'd could look at me so differently. That was what scared me, the fear of losing again.

"C'mon," I said, taking his hand, "Show me what a True Alpha can do. Better yet, show me what Scott McCall can do."

He let me lead him across the lacrosse field and to the tree line beyond the school. I kicked off my shoes and stuffed them in my backpack.

"I find running barefoot helps me get in tune better," I answered his confused face.

After a brief pause, Scott knelt down and undid his own shoes.

"Last one to Downtown is a Hunter's bitch," I grinned and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was exhilarating.

The dirt flew up in our wake and the leaves waved us by, the branches bent back as we weaved through ancient trees. I laughed, joyful as the sensation of the thick dirt beneath my feet. I screamed as I swung myself through thorny bushes and smiled at the heat of the sun. I looked behind me as Scott pounded the trail I was leaving. I danced through the woods, gripping at the bark and slipping through the leaves.

I was naturally gifted with agility I remembered, strength and speed were my game as I ventured to climb up trees and jump across the rivers. In all the time that I had been bitten, I had learned to adapt to my feline nature and used every ounce of ability. My claws grew, thinner then a wolf but just as powerful as I gouged marks into the bark. My eyes glowed, allowing me to see farther and clearer in the shadowy parts of the forest and my ears lengthened, taking in every crack and hiss of the wildlife.

This was where I felt alive, where I had begun to feel normal. It was glorious, to not hold back and not be hindered by humanity. I clung to a branch that hung over a river and dropped, only hanging by one clawed foot.

I let my brunette locks fall around my head as I admired Scott running.

He was fast, powerful, his footprint leaving heavy marks behind, he was strong, breaking down obstacles in his way or effortlessly jumping over them. What was odd though was that he didn't run on all fours or used the natural terrain to whip around. He simply barreled through, it was powerful, effective, but crude and unnecessary.

He stopped at the edge of the river where I was and looked up at me.

"You look like a monkey," He smiled, his dopey face all excitement.

I laughed, satisfied at the waves of positivey coming of him I dropped down.

"You run like a man," I grinned.

"How else would I run?" He asked.

"Like a wolf," I smirked, "Let go, I can see you holding back."

"People could see us, see you," he gestured to my tank top and shorts as well as my claws and fangs.

"There's no one around for miles," I said, "I'm fully shifted to track the wind. If I smell them, I shift back. But I don't. Do you?"

"No, but-"

"So shift."

"But-"

"Shift."

Scott sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Look at me Scott," I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me, "I've been a werecat and on my own at that, for 4 almost 5 years. There's a reason why I've survived. I let the animal out once in a while. It knows what it's doing. It knows how to run, how to leap, how to avoid humanity. It's easier to control, it's easier to fight when you let the beast out for a walk. Trust me."

Scott bit his lip and I tightened my grip.

"Trust me."

Scott nodded and shifted. I stepped back at the ferocious looking beast in his place.

Pointed ears and extra fangs, longer claws and the sinister looking red in his eyes. He nodded and I could sense him trying to keep a lid on his emotions.

"C'mon man," I joked, "Let's see what you've got!"

I leaped up and kicked at him, my foot struck him in the face and he fell down in the dirt. I landed and immediately did a back flip, resting myself on a branch above him.

He growled and looked up at me, anger flooding his face.

"Catch me if you can!" I teased as he roared and leaped at me.

I leaped across the river and dove deep into the forest, the True Alpha on my heels. I cheered as we danced across the forest, well into the night, each of us letting the beast out for some fun.

The longer the shadows grew and the darker the sky became, Scott seemed to loosen his control until I was actually panting to keep ahead of him. True Alphas weren't just rumored, they were stronger, faster and more powerful. I proposed a game and we fought throughout the trees and small canyons. As many enemies as he claimed to have defeated, Scott wasn't in fact the greatest fighter. I surprised him multiple times, pinning him and tossing him through the woods.

I wasn't sure if it was my own deadly past that had given me the edge but it came to mind that if we were lethal and willing, I bet I would kill him. Not just by luck, but easily with skill.

We raced past a break in the trees and I looked up, bathing myself in the rising moon. It wasn't quite full, but close and I could feel it's power filling my veins.

I took in a deep breath of crisp air, untouched by humans and laughed, ducking as Scott sailed over me.

"You really need to learn how to be quiet," I smirked.

"Normally they come after me," He countered, a growl coming loose.

"Touche," I said, stepping lightly over fallen twigs, "but why let them come to you when you can go after them?"

I lunged forward, slicing the air with my claws. Scott dodged and punched. I used my supernaturally flexible body to avoid it and kicked him in the side.

"Still fighting like a man," I teased.

"Stay still and you won't see a man," he threatened with a smile.

"Tell me, do any of your pack test you like this? Activating that super special tree and all, I'd think you'd take up some extra lessons in how to fight."

"Doesn't need to," A new voice came from behind me.

I ducked, narrowly dodging a wicked fast swipe. I stepped back as a tall brooding were wolf came out of the shadows. His eyes glowed blue as his fangs and claws lengthened.

"He's got me," the wolf threatened, roaring.

"Derek!" Scott exclaimed as he lunged at me.

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes as I sparred. This Derek person wasn't like Scott, I sensed darkness and anger on him. His eyes told me he was a killer and his ferocity told me he wasn't afraid. I let the beast within me take control , knowing that if I didn't, I would die by this wolf. I did a back flip, flinging dirt into his eyes as I sidled away. He clawed at the air and I kicked him in the side. he went down and I slid over his back, pinning his arms. I hissed in his ear as I slammed his head down.

"Roxanne!" Scott roared, literally.

I shook my head, taking back control and rising.

"One of yours?" Derek asked, getting up and shaking out his leather jacket.

"No," Scott said, shifting back to human, "A friend that came back. she needs our help. Your help actually."

"You're good," I noted, backing up, "You the famous last Hale?"

"Yeah," he cocked his head, "Werecat?"

"Panther," I smirked.

"Great," Derek groaned, "What's next? A werehawk?"

"Don't even tempt," Scott said, "There's Hunters on the way. Lots of them. After her."

"She kill someone?"

"No," I answered sharply, "But don't tempt me."

Derek faked a laugh and turned to Scott.

"Why not call Argent?"

"He's got a lot to deal with," Scott explained, "Allison..."

"Understandable, but if anyone can talk down another Hunter it's him."

"We're not calling him. I just hoped that maybe you could help us. You know who most of the Hunters are. You can help us find out who's who," Scott said.

"You're making this more difficult Scott," Derek said.

Just as Scott was about to counter, a long piercing and painful howl erupted in the still night.

"Who was that?" I asked as fear crossed both wolves' face.

"Issac."


End file.
